


Suicidal Head Case

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh and Tyler's relationship can be interpreted however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't even know if this is good or not.





	

To be quite honest, Brendon had no idea what to think of Twenty One Pilots.

When he first heard he'd be playing shows with them he thought, "Hey, cool, I'll look them up"

He never did. Long story short, he got distracted, in the typical Brendon way, and he never knew their names or what their music sounded like or how many of them there were.

That is, he never knew, until he met them. 

He liked Josh, who was shy at first, but they quickly warmed up to each other and laughed and talked together like they had been friends forever.

Tyler was a different story. It's not that Brendon didn't like him, it's that he had no idea what to think about him.

He didn't talk much, and when he did it was only when Josh was around. If Josh wasn't in the conversation, Tyler spoke choppily, separating his words, and he either answered in short, one word statements, or long, pointless, random monologues.

So, Brendon liked Josh but not Tyler.

Then, he saw them perform.

Now, Brendon was ADHD, he understood overly performing to get all of his energy out.

Tyler was different though, in that he twitched and screamed and jumped around on stage while passionately rapping.

Tyler wasn't awkward on stage like he was off of it, he spoke smoothly and made the audience laugh and kept up a generally entertaining dialogue.

The part that surprised Brendon the most was their music. He hadn't been expecting rapping, or the weird blend of genres he couldn't quite place, or the pleading screams for help that were the lyrics.

He was fascinated with the performance, but when it stopped, and twenty one pilots got off stage, Tyler only nodded at him as he passed, while Josh smiled wide and stopped to talk.

Brendon decided that he could tolerate Tyler, but he couldn't do much more than that. He wondered why Tyler and Josh were such good friends.

~•~

Brendon didn't mean to spy on them. He just happened to be passing by Tyler and Josh's dressing room and he heard laughing, and he was curious.

The door was ajar, and he peeked in, to see Tyler doubled over and wheezing on the couch, while Josh gently giggling next to him.

"Dude" Tyler gasped between deep breaths, "You can't just say that to people, that's not a thing you do"

"You should've seen his reaction though, I don't think he was expecting me to say that"

"No one would expect anyone to say that!"

"I guess, but his face was so worth it"

Brendon didn't exactly know what the story was, but he was confused. He'd never seen Tyler laugh more than a single chuckle, let alone fight to get words out because he was laughing too hard. Maybe it was because it was only Tyler and Josh. They had vibrant chemistry, and it wasn't stage gay like Brendon was used to.

~•~

Brendon had had an idea, and it was great. He had to tell Josh, after all, he and his backflips were what inspired him.

He burst into the twenty one pilots dressing room, not bothering to knock, startling Tyler, who's back was to the door, and causing him to jump.

"Oh sorry dude, I was looking for Josh"

Tyler only sighed.

"It's fine. I think he's hanging out with the crew of talking to Pete or someone"

Brendon nodded, heading towards the door, but the glint of metal caught his eye.

He turned around again, to see that Tyler was holding a blade.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Whoops. Maybe not the best reaction.

Tyler jumped again, this time turning around, attempting to hide the razor behind his back.

"I-I thought you left, I told you Josh wasn't here"

"I was leaving, but then I saw that you were holding a fucking blade. Why would you do that Tyler?"

"I wasn't going to do anything, I promise!"

"So you were just holding the blade because you thought it was pretty?"

Tyler only gave a small shrug. He was staring at the floor, as if scared to look up.

Brendon sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I said it like that, I just don't want you to get hurt"

Now Tyler looked up, his watering eyes meeting Brendon's, "Just don't tell Josh"

With that, he left the dressing room, blade still in hand, leaving Brendon alone and feeling strangely guilty.

~•~

Brendon was there when Josh found out.

Apparently he saw the scars, and he confronted Tyler, which resulted in Tyler locking himself in the bathroom and refusing to come out.

This caused Josh to have a panic attack, but he kept it quiet, if Tyler had known he probably would've stepped out to comfort Josh, and then lock himself back in the bathroom.

Josh was quiet though, which meant that Brendon and Patrick were the ones that had to tell him to breathe and count to ten and repeat.

When Josh had calmed down, he went right back to pounding on the door, begging Tyler to come out.

He didn't until show time, where he played one of their best shows yet, putting all of his feelings into his songs.

When it was over, he muttered that he was going to go take a nap, and did just that.

Josh frowned.

~•~

Brendon didn't see much of them after that, because the tour ended the day after and Tyler and Josh went back to Columbus.

A few months later, he got a call that Tyler was at the hospital for attempted suicide.

A few months after that, he got a call that he would be playing a few more shows with twenty one pilots.

He saw Josh again who was his usual fun smiling self, and he saw Tyler, who smiled back at him and laughed and strung together understandable sentences. They both seemed tired and stressed, but they seemed better.


End file.
